A First Time For Everything
by an-alternate-world
Summary: Fic prompt via Tumblr. The sexual tension from shooting scenes is just getting too much for Chris and Darren...RPF.


**Title:** A First Time For Everything  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+.  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Chris/Darren  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 1,449  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Fic prompt via Tumblr. The sexual tension from shooting scenes is just getting too much for Chris and Darren...RPF.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **None  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe. Nor do I know Chris or Darren and so I hope to God they never see this..

This came via Tumblr:

_Anonymous asked you: Can you do a first time thing?_

Since there was no specification, I did CC. La la la.

* * *

><p>"You need to be <em>quiet<em>," Darren insisted, covering Chris' mouth with his hand.

"I…I…" Chris panted hard against the roughened palm as he thrust his hips into Darren.

"People will _hear_," Darren muttered with a shudder, pulling Chris down and smothering his whimpering with a firm kiss.

It wasn't like this was terribly unusual for them, per se. They'd struggled with the sexual tension during takes for far too long and frequently found…relief, afterwards in the privacy of one of their trailers. Quick blowjobs and handjobs and rutting into mattresses was as far as it had gone.

"You enjoy the idea of getting caught, don't you?" Darren grunted as he pulled off Chris' shirt.

Chris tossed his head to the side as his face heated.  
>"Chris?"<p>

Oh my God.

"Go away, Lea!" Wow, his voice was embarrassingly husky and high-pitched.

"Are you okay?"

"Just…" He bit down on his lip as Darren rolled his hips. "Practising with the swords. My sais. Bit breathless. I'm fine. See you soon, yeah?"

Darren muffled a snort with his arm as Lea said she'd see him later onl

"Swords, huh? Classy," he teased.

"Oh God, shut up," Chris puffed as his fingers fumbled for the belt buckle on Darren's pants.  
>"Tell me what you want," Darren said, scraping his hands over Chris' chest. "What do you want me to do?"<p>

Chris pressed up harshly. "Fuck me? Please God, Dare, I can't stand _this _much longer."

Darren slowed, eyes wide. "Whoa, wait. Really?"

Chris whined, hands kneading the flesh of Darren's thighs through his jeans. "Please? _Please_?"

"Okay, okay, shh…" Darren hushed him with a kiss, rocking his hips again.

"Really? You'll…you're okay with it?" Chris stuttered when Darren pulled back. He'd thought Darren would say no.

Darren mouthed at his jaw, warm and wet. "Yes, I'm okay with it," he breathed against Chris' ear, sucking lightly just below his earlobe.

Chris' grip on Darren's hips was tight as he twisted, flipping them over and hovering above Darren.

"Well, hi there," Darren smiled, hands sliding over the skin on Chris' back. The muscles in his stomach clenched as he awkwardly clambered off. "Where are you going?"

"Supplies," Chris mumbled, grabbing for the tube of lube and a condom from the small bathroom cupboard. His face was so hot he wondered if there were flames beneath his skin. "You're sure?" he asked again as he tossed them beside Darren's elbow and crawled back over his body.

"Absolutely," Darren nodded, fingers hooking into Chris' pants and tugging down.

Chris pressed his hands into the small cot bed beside Darren's head, kicking them off and shivering as the cool air hit his flushed erection.

"Your turn," he said, nibbling at Darren's throat as wriggled his fingers to pull off Darren's pants. Except that Darren winced because the material dragged painfully over his cock. "I'll kiss it better," Chris smirked, wriggling back and basically caressing Darren's dick with his mouth, kissing and licking.

"God, Chris," Darren groaned, fingers clutching at Chris' hair to guide his mouth. Chris tongued at the leaking slit and bobbed his head a few times, quick and heated. He tore roughly at Chris' hair, pulling him up and pressing their lips together. He could taste himself on Chris' tongue and grunted, flailing for the bottle of lube beside him.

"You're sure?" he said, staring into the blue-green eyes above him. Chris took the bottle from him, picked up his hand and squeezed some of the stuff into his hand. "Well, okay then."

Chris slid up his body until Darren could reach behind him properly, rubbing his lubed fingers over the puckered entrance. He circled it slowly, coating it as much as he could before Chris shifted and his middle finger eased in through the tight ring of muscle.

"Oh _God_," Chris whimpered, ragged breaths forcing their way from his throat as he relaxed against the intrusion. Darren moved his finger around until Chris groaned for another and he hesitantly worked in a second.

"Are you always this fucking tight?" Darren murmured as Chris' teeth scraped at his neck. He scissored and crooked his fingers until Chris jerked his hips with a muffled cry. Darren smiled and began moving a third in and Chris' breathing caught, his hips making tiny movements against Darren's stomach as Darren stretched him as best as he could. "Are you ready? Can I fuck you yet?"

"_Please_," Chris whined and reached quickly for the condom, ripping open the foil packaging and moving back to rest on Darren's thighs, rolling the latex thing on. He squeezed out some more lube, slicking up Darren's cock and pressing his thumb into the vein on the underside.

"Shit, Chris!" Darren gurgled, hips jutting hard into Chris' hand. Chris smirked and Darren growled as he dragged Chris back up his body. His left hand worked into the soft flesh of Chris' hip as his right gripped the base of his dick. He rubbed it back and forth between the cheeks of Chris' ass until Chris was kissing him sloppily. He moaned around the tongue invading his mouth as he positioned the blunt, swollen head against Chris' entrance and Chris paused for a moment as a fractured sound of _need _and _want _and _lust _broke free.

"Fuck me," Chris trembled, cheek pressed against Darren's as his hips moved as if possessed. Darren choked on his breathing as he complied, and Chris bit down on the burning pain.

"Shhh," Darren attempted to soothe him, a hand on the back of Chris' neck and massaging gently. "I can stop."  
>"<em>No<em>," Chris gasped desperately as he sank down another inch. "No, I'm okay, just need to be slow."

Darren nodded, going as slowly as he possibly could and continuing to clutch Chris' neck. And then he felt Chris' ass flush against his thighs and his eyes rolled in his head because holy _fuck _it was so much hotter and tighter than anything he'd ever felt before.

Chris sat up, moaning as Darren's cock moved inside him, and Darren took a moment to examine Chris above him. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was damp and his chest was shiny with sweat as his erection lolled against Darren's stomach. Darren wound his fingers around it, enjoying Chris' sob as he fisted it between the 'O' of his grip.

Chris' thighs started to leaver himself up and down as they set a rhythm of Chris rocking forward into Darren's hand and off, and then back down. Chris' panting got harsher and Darren's mouth fell open as he heaved desperately for air.

"Can't…soon…" Chris babbled, and Darren nodded rapidly, thrusting up, up, up as Chris impaled himself over and over and then he stopped, the veins in his neck sharply contrasting with his smooth neck and Darren took a moment to admire how totally fucking _wrecked _he looked as his whole body stilled. Darren kept working his hips and hand quickly and then Chris was unravelling, a wail falling from his lips which Darren stifled with a kiss and he could feel the muscles tightening around his ass and his vision blurred as the coiled spring in his belly tightened, and then he was coming hard, hips bucking erratically as his brain short-circuited.

Chris wiggled off him and collapsed in a heap by his side. "Jesus," he said, an occasional quiver in his muscles. Darren agreed wordlessly, hand mussing Chris' hair just to keep touching him.

"D'you think we should be telling Ryan that all the Kurt and Blaine sex scenes are doing terrible things?" Chris wondered aloud, turning his head over to peek at Darren.

Darren raised an eyebrow. "You're calling that _terrible_?"

Chris grimaced. "Darren, we have scenes to shoot this afternoon and I won't be able to sit down or dance or keep a straight face and our hair is wrecked and we smell of sex!"

Darren snorted. "Should have thought of that before asking me to fuck you."

Chris smacked his hand on Darren's chest. "Should have denied me the chance."

"Like I'd turn down the chance to fuck you," Darren frowned

"I _think _I should be happy about that," Chris said thoughtfully.

Darren tugged at his hair to kiss him thoroughly. "You should be happy we don't have enough time for a second round because then you wouldn't be able to film scenes for a _week_."

Chris felt his stomach turn over with excitement and lust and tried to stamp it down. "Tease."

"The very best," Darren grinned, kissing him again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I love prompts..


End file.
